


guitar lesson

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Gay Sex, Guitar, Kissing, M/M, Oops, Sex, Smut, Teacher x Student, cum, cum slut, m/m - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: teaching his favourite student doesn’t go the way donghyuck planned
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 255





	guitar lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I mean..... what’s there to say. enjoy

when donghyuck came in for his part-time job in the morning, he had expected a normal shift, grab coffee for his boss taeil, teach a few of the students he had booked in for today and go home just after lunch time. he hadn’t expected to be sat in the small music room, with his favourite students dick in his hand thirty minutes into teaching him. 

“do you think we should be doing this?” donghyuck breathes, as mark dots kisses down his neck, sucking and licking the skin around his collarbone. 

“do you know how bad I’ve wanted to do this?” mark laughs under his breath, groaning as donghyuck circles his thumb around his leaking tip. “I know how to play guitar, I just keep coming back for you”

“really?” donghyuck asks again, as mark pushes him flat against the bench in the music room, the guitar that was leaning against it falling onto the ground. neither of them cared. they were both too desperate, too horny. 

“yes, ever since you told me i had nice fingers” mark grabs the back of donghyuck’s head and kisses him slat against the mouth. It’s hot, wet and breathless. “I’ve wanted to put them up your ass”

“then please do it” donghyuck groans against his lips, as mark pulls himself away from donghyuck’s hand with a small sigh at the lack of friction, and stands up, towering over his guitar teacher. “we could get in so much trouble for doing this”

donghyuck watches as mark removes his jeans completely, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. he watches as mark double checks that the door to the small room is locked, and he leans over donghyuck, pressing his tongue inside of his month. “why would we get in trouble, one you’re not an official teacher, two, I’m older than you so your not a real teacher”

donghyuck moans out when mark wraps a hand around his neck as they kiss, the tattooed skin feeling so warm against his Adam’s apple . mark moves his knee between his thighs, and presses it against the hard bulge that sits underneath his jeans. 

“stop teasing me, you prick” donghyuck’s words stutter, because mark presses more pressure against his dick, which makes him tremble. “I’ve been dreaming of your cock since the moment you walked into this room”

mark pulls his body from donghyuck, and uses his hands to unbutton donghyuck’s jeans, freeing the hard-on that was struggling under the material. mark hums in satisfaction, eyeing the half naked boy that lays against the bench. donghyuck goes shy, his eyes heating up red. 

“are you a virgin?” mark asks bluntly, and donghyuck’s body crumbles at the way mark puts to of his fingers in his mouth, licking them ready to insert into donghyuck. It makes him desperate. 

“no” donghyuck answers truthfully. “I’ve done it once before, but I was drunk so I can’t remember”

mark chuckles, using a strong arm to lift up one of donghyuck’s legs, so it’s bent against the bench. he presses kisses over his skin before he instructs him to flip over on the bench, with his ass high in the air. 

“you’re too pretty to be a cum slut” mark says, shocking donghyuck with his rash words. he’s never spoken like this before in class. but it turns him on further, and he’s desperate for mark to fuck him. 

“I love cum” donghyuck resorts. bucking his hips up on some need of friction. mark runs his wet fingers down donghyuck’s ass, before resting them over his hole. “I want your cum all over me”

“is that anyway to speak to your student?” mark chuckles again, his voice dark and low. donghyuck can feel the smirk on his face. donghyuck was going to reply when he felt a finger sliding into him, bending into his insides. he groans out lowly into the wood of the bench. it hurts, it burns, but donghyuck loves it. “you’re tight”

“please” donghyuck hums lowly. pushing himself back into marks finger, mark adds another and stretches him out, painfully slow. their lesson was meant to end ten minutes ago. 

when mark thinks it’s enough, he pulls his fingers out, and leans down to press rough kisses to donghyuck’s now-sore areas. his fingers grip his thighs, his rough nails falling into his skin. 

“please mark stop teasing” donghyuck groans, his voice cut short by mark flipping him roughly so his back hits the bench again. “I’ve been waiting for this for months, please mark”

“you’re begging?” mark raises an eyebrow, staring through thick eyelashes at he boy on the bench, who was trembling in anticipation. “eager”

it was undeniable that their sexual tension was high since mark walked into his first guitar lesson, donghyuck always touching his fingers, trying to show him the right way to play. mark knew how to play already, but had signed up to the music class to get rid of some bad habits. donghyuck had wanted his fingers the moment he had saw him. now he was just desperate. 

“you’ll need to be quiet, because these walls aren’t soundproof” mark says, removing his T-shirt and revealing a toned torso, his dick is hard and oozing against his stomach, and donghyuck’s mouth watered, and his body shaking. 

“I find it hard to be quiet” donghyuck admits, cursing when mark strokes his boner with his bare hand. he flicks the top of it slightly, before grabbing one of donghyuck’s legs and lifting it so it’s bent against the bench. donghyuck knew what this meant, and lifted his hips excitedly. 

donghyuck isn’t expecting mark to slide into him so fast, his fingers griping his raised knees. mark doesn’t wait, he slams into his hole fast, his dick sticky and wet. it hurts for a second, but marks dick fits so perfectly inside of him it only takes a short amount of time for it to turn into a bundle of pleasure building in his stomach. 

donghyuck can’t help but scream out, his back arching as mark hits a very special spot inside of him. _already? donghyuck thinks. he must be good at this._

mark rolls his eyes, his bottom lip in between his teeth and he places one of his hands over donghyuck’s mouth, humming at the way donghyuck’s teeth sink into his fingers. 

“oh god yes” mark sighs, pushing his dick further into donghyuck’s throbbing hole, his skin slapping against his at fast pace, his black hair is sticking against his forehead with sweat . “you feel _so_ good, better than I could have imagined”

“please” donghyuck breaths into marks hand, trying his best to be quiet. “more, more, more”

mark obliges, pulling donghyuck’s legs over his broad shoulders, his dick was hitting new spots inside of donghyuck’s gurth, and donghyuck couldn’t help but squeal loudly into marks skin. he was sure people walking past would suspect something, but the way marks dick realms his insides him stops him from caring. 

the new angle felt like heaven. donghyuck’s eyes were rolling back into his head, and his body was moving in time with marks deep thrusts. the bench beneath them is shaking slightly, small creaking noises omitting from it. this doesn’t worry donghyuck, all be cares about is mark and how good he feels. 

mark is red, and his chest is sweating. donghyuck thinks he looks beautiful like this, his shoulders covered with his legs, his pale face scrunched up. 

“god you’re really gonna make me cum” mark pants, his dick twitching inside of donghyuck. donghyuck loves this feeling, and he can feel his body tensing up, mark notices this too, and lowers himself so he can send strong, sudden thrusts into donghyuck’s hole. “cum first, and I’ll cum all over you, babe”

mark also reaches down his spare hand to wrap around donghyuck’s painfully hard dick, he had spit in it before hand, so it slides across his skin sticky and fast, and it’s all too much for donghyuck to handle. 

the nickname in turn with marks thrusts that are hitting his spot so perfectly are enough for him to scream into marks hand again, his teeth grazing the tattoo on his finger, and he cums all over his stomach, his breath heavy and shaking. 

“so perfect” mark compliments, moving into donghyuck’s throbbing hole a few more times before pulling out and releasing himself all over donghyuck’s torso, donghyuck loves it, if he wasn’t so weak and burnt out, the feel of marks fluid all over him would be enough to make him rock hard again. 

mark laughs, breaking the awkward, after-sex silence. “that was good”

donghyuck is still lying with his back against the bench, his chest rising and falling. his legs are trembling, and his hands are shaking. his grey hair is stuck to his head, and he can barely catch his breath. 

“I want to do it again” donghyuck admits. mark bends down and uses his jacket he removed when he started the lesson to wipe donghyuck’s chest. 

“my next lesson is next week, so I’ll see you then”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment!!!! it means a lot to me :)


End file.
